


Confession

by kheradihr



Category: Knights Errant
Genre: I guess this is what people call PWP?, I should probably tag what's in this, M/M, Oral Sex, Verbal Sex, by underage i mean 16-17 in a renaissance era, domineering Beppe is a favorite Beppe, sex in a church confessional, tears and spit as lube is a bad thing kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kheradihr/pseuds/kheradihr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one bored boy sees a horny boy doing inappropriate things in a monastery confessional and takes advantage.</p><p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

He was dozing behind the altar after lunch during the monastery’s designated rest time when he heard the doors to the sanctuary open. The footsteps hurrying up the aisle did not sound like the rolling gait of the priest who headed the place. They were lighter, more toe-forward and definitely the soft-bottomed boot that most of the younger priests and apprentices preferred. One could always know who was approaching since the older priests typically wore those perpetually slapping sandals held together by twine. He still wondered if they wore those to warn the more randy members of the monastery of their approach. He peeked his head out from behind the altar to see Anton quickly bow before the crucifix and cross himself before fleeing to the confessionals along one wall. Watching him shut the priest’s side of the booth gave him an idea.

 

He slipped into the confessor’s side quietly and noticed that the grille had been left open and he could see Anton fumbling for his pants.

 

Perfect.

 

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It has been over a month since my last confession.”

 

He could see Anton’s head whip towards his side of the confessional, eyes widening in horror and terrified interest. His mouth opened and shut a few times, words unable to come out. No matter, he would have enough words for the both of them.

 

“My sin is lust. I have been lusting after a dear friend. He is not only a friend but a future priest. I am ashamed to admit that I want to suck him deep into my throat and hear him cry my name in ecstasy. Once he's spent, I’d spread him on the altar of this very church, tie him down with the vestments he's wearing and begin an exquisite torture.

 

"First, I would take the prayer votives and light one on each wrist so if he struggles too much as I work him he's splashed with hot wax.

 

There it was, the first choked back moan. He almost felt sorry for what he was about to do to Anton. Almost.

 

“As I'm waiting for the candles to melt I will prop his sweet ass up with the massive Bible the priest reads from so I don't have to bend so low when I eventually take him into my mouth once again. I would remove his pants, but leave his smallclothes and shirt, only unbuttoning it to bare the pale skin and hairs on his chest. As a man of the cloth, I understand that he would need to hide the marks I’m about to leave on him.

 

He was pretty sure he heard a whimper come through the grille but he continued on. Poor thing was getting worked up over the set up. He hadn’t even started the foreplay.

 

"As I am a considerate person and only care about the object of my lust's wellbeing I will reassure him, for at this point I expect that he would be somewhat uncomfortable and probably apprehensive about what is happening to him. He has not an inkling of what I am about to do. I will first bite the insides of his knees, scraping my teeth against the soft, sensitive skin. I will try to make sure he doesn't thrash too much because if too many candles are missing from the votives I'm sure the priests will realize something is amiss.

 

"Slowly but methodically using kisses, nips and licking I will work my way to where his smallclothes cover that unique patch of skin between his balls and anus and kiss it once before moving away and upwards.

 

There it was, that first breathless whine. But that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. What he wanted was Anton gasping his name. So he continued.

 

"Even though I know that my object of lust is already responding to me so soon after I have made him come I move upwards to his chest. I love watching him move as he does chores in the monastery and so I shall show him my affection by straddling his hips – see, I don't want him to splash wax on himself, at least, not yet – and pay homage to his lovely torso.

 

"His ribs fascinate me as I watch his chest heave with stuttering breaths but I do not just want to admire him. I want to worship him on this holy alter to him I have created. So I drag my lower teeth up the curve of one of his ribs and daintily run the tip of my tongue along his side before pouncing on his nipple.

 

“He would most likely jump when I do this because I will have moved my hips against his in the opposite direction that my teeth are when worrying it into a hard pebble. I take a moment to see if the liquid wax burned him too much before returning to his chest. I can hear his choking, gasping pleas for me to release him and I ignore them. It seems this is the time when he finally begins to struggle.

 

“His hips begin to buck as I begin to stroke the other nipple with my tongue, a pointed difference in comparison to the abuse I wrought on the first. I straighten. His hips eagerly try to meet mine for some relief. If I give him what he wants this would be over too early so I leave him and find something that will help keep his hips still.

 

“When I return to him I strip off my shirt, still ignoring what is now begging. Taking the priest’s staff that was left by the pulpit, I will place it under his knees and push it to his stomach, splaying his legs wantonly. I tie his knees in place with my shirt and loop it over his head, effectively pinning him. Now he’s—

 

His head turned to the grille at the choking sob-moan Anton lets loose. He doesn’t hide his disgust when he snapped, “Anton, come. I can’t focus with all the gasping and wet noises you’re making.”

 

There’s the sound of a strangled moan as he heard Anton’s head slam against the back wall of the booth. He waited a few more moments until the panting died down before looking through the grille, brow raised in disdain.

 

“Now that you’re done pleasuring yourself, how about you come in here and wrap your sweet lips around my cock as _I_ finish?”

 

He leaned against the cushion as he listened to Anton shakily pull his clothes together and fumble at the latch of the booth. Eventually, light flooded his side as Anton stood before him, eyes blown and hair a mess. He smiled. He was sure there were a few other things that were a mess and as much as he would enjoy inspecting his handiwork he had to finish it first.

 

Spreading his legs lazily and Anton was already on him, trying to claw his pants open to bare his straining cock. Two fingers to his chin yanked it up easily.

 

“Close the door. You don’t want to be interrupted, do you?”

 

Messy bangs swish across his face as he shook his head and shut the door behind him. There’s not much room for Anton to kneel but that wasn’t his concern.

 

As Anton returned to freeing his cock, he reached back and pulled out Anton’s tie. Soft blonde silk slithered over his thighs just as Anton’s hot mouth took him in, swift and deep. His smile widened. It seemed Anton ached for more than just a hand around his cock. He would have to remember that when he was done confessing. His hand carded through Anton’s locks and pushed down for a moment to remind him who was still in charge before relaxing and idly playing with the hair.

 

“Where was I? Oh, yes. Now he’s in a position that I control everything. Unfortunately I can no longer reach his chest but that just means that I can move closer towards my goal.

 

“I’d press my tongue right behind his balls and let it undulate, juggling them through his smallclothes briefly. Then one-handedly untie his smallclothes as I adjust myself since my actions have not only affected him. He’s now fully bared to me. Wholly for _me_.

 

He felt the effect of his emphasis as Anton seemed to go limp over his cock, deepthroating it and moaning. There would be scratches on his calves thanks to Anton’s obvious desperation.

 

“Just for the sheer pleasure of watching his muscles twitch, I’d blow a stream of air from his balls down past his anus. My next move is difficult to choose since this span of flesh offers so many possibilities.

 

Closing his eyes, his mind wandered over the actual possibilities. Finally picking one, he continued, letting his mind fill in his vision as his words painted it in vivid detail for Anton.

 

“After swiping my tongue the opposite direction my breath took I would take each of his balls in my mouth and suck on them. Nothing too hard, but enough to coax a truncated thrash out of my subject to remind him that he is at my mercy. The _pop_ of suction leaving his balls would echo in the empty sanctuary before his begging whine for more cut through them.

 

“Finally taking pity on him, I would turn my focus on my ultimate goal of this entire incident: the tight ring of muscle of his anus. I’d make a couple swipes around the ring of muscles before dipping my tongue into his hole. Once he gets used to it and opens for me I’d thoroughly tongue-fuck him until he calls my name.

 

“At this point, his keening cries would be so loud that someone would definitely hear and discover us. I would have to suppress a shiver of anticipation because in the end, I’m selfish and this final act of gratification was just as much for me as it was for him. Withdrawing my tongue I move upwards to his aching, twitching cock and grasp it firmly.

 

Anton’s moan vibrated around his dick; the mixture of hot, sucking, wet warmth and Anton’s cries still unhindered by his dick in the man’s mouth were pushing him towards his own limit.

 

“My final act would be pressing the tip of my tongue to his frenulum, teasing it just so that the slight few pumps I give his cock makes him go over the edge into orgasm uninhibited. His seed would burst forth and splash my face, a holy anointing for my devotion. I run my finger through some of the come streaked across my cheek and taste it. Not even Heaven’s ambrosia would taste so satisfying.

 

“That is what I would do, Father, I fear my sin is too—Anton, what _are_ you doing?”

 

He opened his eyes to see Anton rising from his place between his legs and turn away from him, spread his legs and arch his back. Like he was presenting. Like a damned cat in heat. Instead of laughing at his utter humiliation, he stood and draped himself over Anton’s back. His cock fit easily between Anton’s ass cheeks even with them being covered by his breeches.

 

“What? Do you want me to fuck you like the little slut you are?”

 

Vigorous nodding.

 

He sighed and turned Anton to face the bench, Anton’s arms trembling from the effort to hold himself upright despite the arousal wracking him. He eyed the sight, Anton with his arms and legs spread just waiting for him. Anton’s hips arched towards him, slightly baring an uncovered ass. Using one finger, he tugged to bring his pants down almost to his knees.

 

“No smallclothes? What a shame. I was going to take them off with my teeth, but I guess that’s your loss.”

 

Anton whined again, fingers flexing against the wood until his knuckles were white. He smacked Anton’s ass to silence him. “Quiet,” he reprimanded as fingers dipped in between Anton’s cheeks. There, he found a surprise.

 

 “What do we have here, Anton? You’re awfully loose. Were you prepping yourself as I was confessing? You dirty boy. What were you using as lube?” he asked as he traced a finger around Anton’s loosened hole. “Spit?”

 

Anton shook his head and turned to look at him in desperate embarrassment. He chuckled when he saw the smeared tear tracks glinting in the low lighting of the booth. He would never admit it but he was impressed that Anton could do this without him noticing.

 

“I see. Don’t you worry your pretty little head. I’ll use more than tears to lube you up.” Anton whimpered when he spat into his hands. “It’s either this or I leave you to go find the anointing oil. If that happens, I may get bored and wander off. How embarrassing would it be to be found like _this_.”

 

With that threat still lingering on his lips and two fingers teasing at Anton’s hole, Anton shook his head again and tried to impale himself on his questing fingers. The crack of his hand across Anton’s ass echoed in the booth drowning out the keening whine that bled from Anton’s mouth.

 

“When did this become about you? _I’ll_ decide when something goes in your ass, not the other way around. You got that?”

 

Anton nodded feverishly and he was glad. Desperation and submission looked good on him.

 

“Good boy,” he cooed, sliding two spit-slicked fingers into Anton. There was little resistance which meant Anton had definitely been busy while he jacked off to his words. His fingers were a bit smaller and more slender but Anton’s ass tightened around them easily. A third finger joined the other two to stretch him a bit more before withdrawing.

 

Anton didn’t have a chance to whimper at the loss before his cock replaced them. Entry was swift and a pained shudder coursed through Anton as he waited balls deep inside of him. Spit was shit lube, but that was all they really had; it wasn’t like he planned for this to go so far. He had been playing it by ear the whole time. Not that he was complaining. Besides, he didn’t mind because the pain would just brand this deeper within Anton’s memory.

 

The friction was nearly a religious experience in itself once he did start to move. Each pull was like a direct line to Anton’s spine, coaxing his back muscles to tremble uncontrollably. And with every time he bottomed out he swiped his tongue into one of the furrows of muscle. Anton’s sweat tasted a little like power.

 

He didn’t even have to adjust his angle to hit that spot within him. Anton canted his hips to grind his dick inside him perfectly with every thrust. He wondered what it would be like to just sit back and watch Anton ride him like the wanton tart he was being now. Tucking that idea away for a later date he put his foot on the bench for more leverage and picked up his pace.

 

Anton’s keening wails stuttered to a halt as his vocal cords gave out with the orgasm that wrenched his body into vice-like tightness for forever. Swearing viciously and repeatedly, he slammed into him four, five, six times before exploding inside Anton, jetting hot wetness over and over until it felt like there was nothing else inside him. For the first time in what seemed like hours, there was silence in the booth. Neither even had the energy to pant in their exhaustion.

 

Eventually raising his head from Anton’s sweaty back, he pressed a kiss to his quivering spine before watching it shudder as he pulled out. Doing up his pants and admiring his work as the mess oozed out of Anton, he blithely added, “Father, do not worry for my soul. With this I believe I have already made my penance. My salvation is safe for now.”

 

Blunt nails scraped the wood where their palms were seemingly glued to it. He could hear Anton’s throat work – probably dry from all the silent screaming during the orgasm – but he finally spoke. “G-go with Jerah’s grace and blessing, my child. You are absolved of your sins.”

 

Satisfied with the benediction, he left the booth, whistling as he strolled outside. He nodded to the elderly priest as he walked by and entered the church. Once the doors shut, Beppe smiled. It was not an angel the sun saw, but a devil. Utterly satiated from the completion of his albeit abrupt plan, he went to the dormitories and got a nap before the evening meal.

 

Confessing had given him such an appetite.


End file.
